¡Tierra, trágame!
by sigdom
Summary: Ha llegado la Navidad y los países han decidido reunirse para celebrarla todos juntos, pero cuando España aparece lo hace sin pantalones… ¿qué le habrá ocurrido? One-shot.


¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año a todos!

Antes que nada, este fic se lo dedico a mi queridísima **Aguaquito** por su cumple (que fue hace tres días ya... siento el retraso). ¡Felicidades, guapísima!

_Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo señor Himaruya._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tierra, trágame!<strong>

Las calles estaban engalanadas con luces de colores y adornos, por todas partes se escuchaban cancioncillas que alegraban el ambiente y la gente iba de un lado para otro sin importarle el frío invernal del mes de diciembre. Había llegado la Navidad.

Para celebrarlo, aquel año los países habían decidido reunirse y pasar juntos aquella fiesta tan significativa, compartiendo anécdotas, curiosidades y costumbres de sus respectivas casas. Se fueron congregando poco a poco en el lugar de reunión y conforme iban apareciendo eran recibidos por Italia, Alemania y Japón, los anfitriones de dicho evento, vestidos con el típico traje rojo de Santa Claus.

Se encontraban los tres nombrados junto con Austria y Hungría, que acababan de explicar de forma casi magistral la evolución de la ropa interior a lo largo del tiempo (¡sí, por increíble que parezca el estirado austriaco estaba hablando de ropa interior! Hungría no podía sentirse más contenta en ese momento), cuando notaron que una imponente y siniestra figura se acercaba a ellos.

Italia soltó un grito asustado.

―¡Un tenebroso reno viene hacia nosotros!

Efectivamente, la persona que se aproximaba iba vestida de reno, tenía una cara de mala leche que daba auténtico miedo y arrastraba a alguien vestido de Santa Claus. Se trataba de Holanda y la persona a la que traía a rastras no era otro que… ¡España!

―Oh, ¿ya habéis llegado? ¡Feliz Navidad!

―Wow, ¿te ha arrastrado hasta aquí, hermano España?

Holanda soltó a su antiguo jefe componiendo un gesto de desagrado y caminó con indiferencia hacia Alemania. A España no le importó quedarse sentado en el suelo, saludó alegremente al grupo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

―Con todos vosotros, ¡ya está aquí el Jefe España!

―Hermano España, _ciao!_ ―lo saludó Italia de vuelta―. ¡Oh, hermano! ¡Has llegado puntual al evento! ¡Increíble!

―Es muy raro en ti llegar puntual ―comentó Austria, cómo se notaba que lo conocía bien después de los doscientos años de matrimonio.

―Fui yo ―intervino Holanda tan escueto y directo como siempre―. Yo lo traje.

―Holanda, lo siento ―se disculpó Alemania rodando los ojos―. Aquí tienes lo de siempre.

Le entregó con todo el disimulo que le fue posible (poco) un sobre cerrado.

―Gracias.

―¿Están ustedes realizando alguna transacción en el mercado negro? ―se interesó el japonés. A continuación, se inclinó hacia los recién llegados―. Hola, Holanda y España.

―¡Hola! ―saludó de nuevo el español―. ¡Estaba deseando trabajar con vosotros hoy!

―Este es un asunto importante ―comentó Holanda.

―Hmph, cuánto entusiasmo ―añadió Alemania.

―Oh, sí, antes estaba pensando en las quemaduras que produce el frío ―soltó España así porque sí―. Hablando de eso, ¿soy yo o aquí hace un frío terrible?

El país de la pasión se puso en pie por fin y un incómodo silencio se estableció entre los presentes, que miraban incrédulos y algo avergonzados al español, el cual se percató de que algo estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, pero no intuía qué.

―¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? ―contempló las caras de todos―. Romano no está aquí, ¿verdad?

Fue nombrar al mayor de los italianos y, como si se tratara de un conjuro, la representación de Italia del Sur apareció corriendo, algo sonrojado y gritando para llamar la atención mientras sujetaba unos pantalones ROJOS que el español reconoció como SUYOS, ¡si es que no llevaba los pantalones puestos! Justo en ese momento se miró las piernas y se dio cuenta de tremendo detalle, sonrojándose de inmediato y comprendiendo la actitud de sus compañeros.

―No son ropa interior, así que no os avergoncéis ―dijo España, aunque él no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza―. Llevo calzoncillos. No os preocupéis por el diseño tan extraño.

―Ah… no…

Alemania prefería no ver el diseño, fuera cual fuera, así que rodó los ojos y desvió la vista hacia otro lado observando que Suiza (que se fue a su casa con Liechtenstein hacía un buen rato) estaba de regreso y traía en la mano unos calzoncillos con tomates estampados.

―Ah… ah… bueno, pues resulta que he recogido esto de camino a casa y he vuelto… pensando que el dueño podría estar aquí posiblemente ―miró a España sin dudarlo―. Um, sí… puedo asumir… que esto te pertenece…

Le entregó los calzoncillos a España, cuya cara parecía a punto de salir ardiendo del sonrojo, se quería morir de la vergüenza en ese momento.

―Está bien ―dijo Suiza completamente serio, manteniendo la compostura―. No puedo ver nada gracias al abrigo. No te preocupes.

―Idiota ―comentó Austria para el español.

―¿De verdad? Es un alivio que no se vea nada ―dijo España todavía rojo y avergonzado, ignorando el comentario del austriaco y alejándose un poco para ponerse la ropa que le faltaba―. Si ese es el caso, entonces no me avergüenzo. ¡Sí! ¡Está bien!

―Bueno, ¡pues yo te aseguro que sí que estoy avergonzado! ―gritó Romano con una mezcla de enfado y bochorno yendo detrás de su antiguo jefe―. ¡Bastardo, hijo de puta!

Salvo Holanda que se encendió un cigarrillo e ignoró lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todos los presentes permanecieron atentos a los dos que se alejaban, algo extrañados por la actitud de Romano. No es que el enfado ni los gritos e insultos que el italiano le profería a España les resultaran raros, pero sí que, en lugar de mofarse de su antiguo jefe por no llevar pantalones, Romano se mostrara tan avergonzado por ello siendo él mismo el que le había traído la ropa… Empezaron a surgir ciertas sospechas alrededor de aquellos dos, ¿qué habría ocurrido?

Todo se remontaba a unas horas atrás…

Romano estaba recostado en el sofá de la casa de España pasando los canales de televisión con aburrimiento. Él no estaba allí porque quisiera, claro que no, simplemente le hacía un favor al español. Su antiguo jefe pretendía vestirse de Santa Claus, con Holanda disfrazado de reno, para el estúpido evento que los países acordaron celebrar, pero resultó que no tenía el traje a mano, se lo dejó en la casa del italiano varios años atrás, así que llamó a su antiguo subordinado y le pidió que se lo llevara. Le costó casi una hora de ruegos y la promesa de un suministro continuo de tomates de su cosecha del próximo año que Romano accediera a su petición.

―¿Te queda mucho, bastardo? ―preguntó Romano dirigiéndose a la habitación del español, aburrido de esperarlo, aunque no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que fue a cambiarse de ropa―. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para ponerte un estúpido traje de _Babbo Natale_?

Al abrir la puerta, Romano se encontró a España de espaldas a él llevando sólo unos calzoncillos (con un estampado de tomates que él mismo le regaló). El sonrojo en la cara del italiano no tardó en aparecer.

España se vistió tranquilamente sin percatarse de la presencia de su antiguo subordinado, que tenía los ojos clavados en él, hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo descubrió allí mirándolo completamente sonrojado.

―Oh, Romano, ¿qué haces aquí? ―sonrió de forma pícara―. Sinvergüenza~… ¿Acaso estabas espiando al jefe~?

―¡¿Pero qué demonios dices, bastardo?! ―gritó sonrojándose aún más―. ¡C-Claro que no! He venido porque tardabas mucho y me aburría de esperarte, joder.

―Pero si estás todo rojo~…

―¡Porque tengo calor! Tienes muy alta la maldita calefacción, bastardo.

España se rio, le hacía gracia la forma de la que Romano se inventaba aquellas malas excusas por tal de no reconocer que tenía razón, le resultaba completamente adorable.

―Bueno dime, ¿qué opinas? ¿Crees que me queda bien el traje? ―preguntó España cambiando de tema―. ¿Parezco el auténtico Santa?

―Pareces un auténtico idiota.

―Joo~ Romano, no seas malo ―se quejó España haciendo un puchero, aunque de inmediato recuperó la sonrisa―. Tú también deberías haberte vestido de Papá Noel.

―Paso. Ya me convenciste para hacerlo hace varios años, pero éste ni de coña, mi hermano y tú y hasta Holanda, que no sé cómo se ha dejado convencer, ya hacéis el ridículo lo suficiente como para que encima yo también lo haga.

―Bueno, eso es lo de menos, al menos me alegro de que este año hayamos decidido pasar la Navidad todos juntos ―abrazó a Romano por detrás y lo besó suavemente en el cuello―. El año pasado te eché muchísimo de menos.

―¡No me lo recuerdes! ―se deshizo del abrazo―. Acabé medio desnudo en mitad de la nieve con un mensaje en el pecho mientras un montón de países ―cuatro concretamente― me miraban, entre ellos ese maldito bastardo patatero pervertido… ¡y todo por culpa del idiota que tengo por hermano!

―Vamos, Romano, sabes que no fue culpa de Italia.

―¡Sí que lo fue! Me obligó a acompañarlo a _Pataterolandia_, ¿por qué demonios no hiciste nada para impedirlo? ¡También fue culpa tuya!

―Me dijiste que Italia te invitó y que pasarías la Navidad con él. Me dio mucha pena porque no íbamos a poder estar juntos, pero es tu hermano, ¿cómo iba a negarte que estuvieras con él esos días?

Romano se cruzó de brazos y gruñó groserías por lo bajo. España aprovechó para volver a abrazarlo por detrás, el italiano se lo permitió y recargó la cabeza en el hombro del español.

―Por si te consuela, yo tampoco lo pasé bien: me atacó una copia de Francia y acabé en un callejón prácticamente desnudo e inconsciente encima de Holanda…

―Si no llegas a estar con Holanda me habría pensado cualquier cosa, aunque ¡a saber lo que te hizo ese maldito pervertido de Francia! ―apretó los puños enfadado―. ¡No quiero ni imaginarlo!

―No era el auténtico Francia…

―¡Me da igual! Seguro que era igual de pervertido que el de aquí.

―Me gusta que te preocupes por mí, Roma, pero no hace falta que te enceles.

Romano frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del español y lo encaró.

―¡Yo no me preocupo por ti, bastardo! ―gritó―. ¡Y mucho menos me encel…!

España lo acalló cubriendo la boca del italiano con la suya propia en un ardiente beso. Al principio Romano intentó resistirse, pero poco a poco fue sucumbiendo al gesto y lo correspondió. Al fin y al cabo, al igual que el español, Romano deseaba besar los labios del otro desde que llegó a la casa aquella tarde, simplemente le gustaba hacerse de rogar un poco.

Se separaron para tomar aire, pero de inmediato volvieron a unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Romano rodeó el cuello del español con sus brazos mientras el otro le metió las manos por debajo de la ropa y recorrió su espalda con caricias hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Introdujo una mano por dentro de éste y le manoseó el culo sin pudor.

―E-España, ¿qué… haces? ―murmuró Romano con vergüenza sobre los labios del otro―. P-Para…

El país de la pasión no le hizo caso, continuó con el toqueteo y lo beso de nuevo, de forma algo más brusca en esta ocasión. Le mordió el labio inferior y bajó hasta el cuello del italiano, donde dejó algunas marcas que provocaron pequeños gemidos en el italiano.

―Mgh… E-Estate quieto y no si-sigas con esto, idiota, Holanda podría llegar en cualquier momento…

―No es la hora, todavía falta un buen rato para que aparezca ―dijo España en la oreja de su amante y le mordió el lóbulo, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo―. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que pare?

Romano no podía pensar con claridad, ese bastardo de España sabía muy bien cómo nublarle la razón, así que sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza mientras trataba de contener sus gemidos. España sonrió victorioso ante ese gesto y continuó atacando el cuello del italiano mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

España buscó de nuevo la boca de Romano y lo besó. Le puso las dos manos en el trasero y lo aupó, de modo que el italiano abrazó con sus piernas la cintura del español, que lo condujo hasta la cama y lo tumbó tirándosele encima sin romper el beso que los unía.

Notó que Romano estaba "contento", al igual que él, lo que resultaba perfecto, ya que realmente no tenían mucho tiempo hasta que el holandés apareciera por allí, tal y como habían acordado para ir al evento de aquella noche. De modo que España no se anduvo con rodeos, se quitó su abrigo y el gorro, dejándolos caer al lado de la cama, y corrió a deshacerse del pantalón y los calzoncillos de su amante, liberando su miembro excitado. Romano no se quedó quieto y, con un tirón, le bajó hasta las rodillas tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior al español, que se echó sobre él para besarlo provocando el roce entre las erecciones de ambos.

España agarró los dos miembros con una mano y los masajeó mientras que con la otra alcanzó el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó un bote de lubricante que destapó con la boca y que vertió sobre la mano de los masajes y en la entrada de su amante, que se contraía con impaciencia y antelación.

El español lo preparó con los dedos, dilatando la estrecha cavidad que esperaba recibirlo. Romano soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, pero en su mirada se podía apreciar que quería sentir del moreno algo más que sus dedos.

Con una pícara sonrisa adornando su cara, España retiró los dedos y posicionó su hombría en la entrada de Romano, rozándola con la punta, haciendo temblar de excitación al italiano.

El moreno no lo hizo esperar por más tiempo y se introdujo en su interior de una única y rápida embestida, arrancándole un ardiente gemido al Sur de Italia, que clavó sus uñas en la espalda su amante. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, saliendo y entrando de aquella cálida y estrecha cavidad que lo envolvía y de la que gozaba.

Romano gritaba y gemía de placer, sintiendo al español penetrándolo y golpeando dentro suyo aquella zona que lo volvía completamente loco. Le pidió más, más velocidad, más fuerza, órdenes que el español no dudó en cumplir, lo agarró fuerte las caderas y embistió con vigor y a un ritmo mayor para complacer al italiano.

Los gemidos de la pareja eran cada vez más constantes, aquel ardiente vaivén de sus cuerpos unidos los estaba llevando al clímax, ambos lo notaron, y se fundieron en un apasionado beso en el momento en el que alcanzaron el orgasmo.

España y Romano continuaron besándose, todavía uno dentro del otro moviéndose lentamente, hasta que los retazos del intenso orgasmo que habían experimentado desaparecieron. España salió del interior de su amante y se dejó caer a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda y besándolo en la nuca, ante lo que el italiano no puso ninguna pega.

―Así que para esto me hiciste venir en realidad, ¿no, bastardo? ―cuestionó Romano con una sonrisilla en los labios que su pareja no podía ver.

―Nunca está de más, para qué mentir.

―¡Eres un aprovechado! ―replicó Romano dándose la vuelta.

―Así es como me quieres ―España besó a Romano profunda e intensamente antes de que le contestara. El italiano correspondió el beso de inmediato―. Y así es cómo yo te amo…

―Bastardo ―murmuró entre dientes, sonrojado e hinchando los mofletes―… yo también te amo…

España sonrió feliz y se besó de nuevo con su amado.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación interrumpieron al español y al italiano, que se separaron de inmediato sobresaltados.

―Espero que hayáis terminado con vuestra sesión de sexo vespertino, porque vamos a llegar tarde, España ―era la voz de Holanda y sonaba cabreado―. Te doy cinco segundos para salir si no quieres que entre a por ti.

¡Maldición, se les había echado la hora encima!

Sin levantarse de la cama, España cogió el abrigo y el gorro del suelo y se los colocó a toda velocidad. Se puso en pie para subirse la ropa interior y los pantalones, que estaban en sus tobillos, pero no le dio tiempo a subírselos del todo cuando un Holanda vestido de reno entró en la habitación y lo agarró del abrigo, arrastrándolo con él hacia el exterior.

―Jo… Holan-… Holanda, espe- ¡esperaaaaa!

―Nada de "espera" ―respondió el holandés sin mirarle―, vamos tarde.

España se llevó las manos al cuello del abrigo para evitar ahogarse con los tirones de su "reno", soltando la ropa que no había terminado de ponerse y que sólo sus manos mantenían sujeta, por lo que ésta se fue deslizando poco a poco y se perdió en diferentes puntos del camino sin que el español se percatara por estar ocupado tratando de dialogar con el holandés.

Y ese fue el motivo por el España apareció en la reunión sin la parte inferior de su ropa.

Por su parte, Romano se había quedado en la cama, inmóvil y sonrojado hasta el punto de casi echar humo. Se había metido bajo las sábanas justo antes de que Holanda entrara en la habitación y lo encontrara desnudo y cubierto de… aunque el holandés sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido allí dentro, así que no había mucho que ocultar. Maldición, ahora no podría mirar a su ex compañero a la cara.

Romano se quería morir de la vergüenza, ¡y todo por culpa del bastardo de España!

Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso, cuando Romano se disponía a salir hacia el lugar del evento navideño (después de asearse y cubrirse con una bufanda las marcas que España le dejó en el cuello ―lo iba a matar―), se encontró los pantalones del español tirados en la entrada de la casa, ¡su novio andaba por ahí medio desnudo!

Con razón no era de extrañar que Romano se mostrara tanto enfadado como avergonzado cuando apareció por el lugar de reunión y se reencontró con España, al que obviamente le cayó una buena bronca, aunque no tardó en ser perdonado.

Y es que, dejando a un lado el vergonzoso incidente que sin duda quedó como una de las muchas anécdotas del evento, aquel día no era para estar enfadados los unos con los otros, sino para estar alegres, reír y disfrutar. Pero sobre todo y lo más importante, al menos para España y Romano, era poder compartir aquel día junto a la persona que más amaban.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el fic, es mi versión sobre lo que pasó para que España apareciera sin pantalones ni calzoncillos en el Evento de Navidad de 2011. También he metido algún que otro dato sobre el Hetastreem de 2010, ninguno de los eventos tiene desperdicio, os recomiendo que los busquéis.<p>

Si os preguntáis por "Una casa de locos" tranquilidad, por favor, sigo escribiéndola y la seguiré actualizando, es sólo que he tenido un pequeño parón (falta de tiempo e inspiración), ¡pero sigue en anda!

Y creo que no me queda más que decir. ¡Disfrutad de las fiestas!


End file.
